Extreme Rules
Extreme Rules Extreme Rules was a pay-per-view produced by LetsPlayFBGames featuring the superstars of the Raw and Smackdown brands. It took place on April 13th, 2016 and emanated from Atlanta, Georgia. It was be the first edition of Extreme Rules in the WWE 2K16 Universe Mode series. Background The main storyline coming from Raw heading into Extreme Rules is the 16-man WWE Championship tournament. The Round of 16 matches will take place over two Raw episodes, with the quarter-finals taking place on the Raw following that, and the semi-finals taking place on the Raw prior to the pay-per-view. The final will take place on the pay-per-view and will determine who the WWE Champion will be. Dean Ambrose, Daniel Bryan, Rusev, John Cena, Seth Rollins, Brock Lesnar, Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated Ryback, Roman Reigns, Jake Roberts, Shawn Michaels, Cactus Jack, The Miz, Batista and Bret Hart in singles matches in the round of 16 respectively. Ambrose vs Bryan, Rusev vs Cena, Rollins vs Lesnar and Stone Cold vs Triple H are the confirmed matches for the quarter-finals. Another rivalry heading into the event is between the champion Natalya and the challenger Brie Bella over the WWE Divas Championship. Natalya defeated Brie Bella, Paige and Naomi on the debut episode of Raw, submitting Brie with the Abdomenal Stretch to capture the championship. On the following episode of Raw, the three divas who failed to win the championship were put into a triple threat number one contender's match, in which Brie Bella was victorious. Following the match it was announced that Natalya will defend the Divas Championship against Brie Bella at Extreme Rules. The main rivalry heading into Extreme Rules from the Smackdown brand is between Bray Wyatt and Chris Jericho over the World Heavyweight Championship. On the first episode of Smackdown, Wyatt defeated Sheamus in a steel cage match to win the vacant World Championship. On the following episode of Smackdown, Bray Wyatt went one-on-one with Chris Jericho in a match where if Jericho won, he would face Wyatt for the World title at Extreme Rules. Despite interference from Luke Harper, Jericho defeated Wyatt, earning himself a championship match at the pay-per-view. Another rivalry heading into Extreme Rules from the Smackdown brand is between Dolph Ziggler and Cesaro over the WWE Intercontinental Championship. On the first episode of Smackdown, Dolph Ziggler defeated Cesaro, Bad News Barrett and Chris Jericho in a fatal four way match to win the vacant championship. On the following episode of Smackdown, Cesaro defeated Bad News Barrett in a #1 contender's match, and will face Dolph Ziggler at the pay-per-view, and a stipulation will be decided in the near future. Event Matches * - indicates that the match took place on the pre-show. WWE Championship Tournament Round of 16 - Dean Ambrose vs Ryback, Daniel Bryan vs Roman Reigns, Jake Roberts vs Rusev, John Cena vs Shawn Michaels,Brock Lesnar vs The Miz, Seth Rollins vs Cactus Jack, Batista vs Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin vs Bret Hart. Quarter-Finals - Dean Ambrose vs Daniel Bryan, Rusev vs John Cena, Seth Rollins vs Brock Lesnar, Triple H vs Stone Cold Steve Austin. Semi-Finals - Brock Lesnar vs Stone Cold Steve Austin, Daniel Bryan vs Rusev Final - Daniel Bryan vs Brock Lesnar